


Desperation (LadyNoir)

by Elle Hcor (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Love Square Instagram Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hawk Moth - Freeform, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Le Papillon, all the feels, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/Elle%20Hcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir would do anything for his Lady, even if it came at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation (LadyNoir)

He didn't mean for it to end up this way. He didn't want this to happen. He always swore he would protect his Lady and yet here she was, on the verge of death and lying in his arms. "C-Chat?" He heard her cough hoarsely as she spoke. "I'm right here, My Lady..." He responded. "I...I'm sorry." He whispered. "I-I should've taken the blow, I should've been the one that got hurt not you."

"No, minou..." She places a gloved hand on his bruised cheek and the boy leaned into her touch. "I wanted you to know that no matter what, kick that monster's ass." I wish I knew who you were under that mask...I-I..." She began before she closed her eyes and released one last breath.

"Ladybug...LADYBUG WAKE UP PLEASE!" The hero shook his now dead partner. He heard footsteps and he pulled his lady close. "Don't touch her," he growled to the intruder. "Now now, Chat Noir...I know how desperate you must be to bring her back to life; believe me, I know the exact situation you are in. I can offer you a deal, I get your Miraculous and I can bring her back to life."

He looked up at the man that has caused much grief; for himself, his Lady and all of Paris. But he would do anything for his Lady. He knew she would never accept this, but he had no choice; he just wanted the love of his life alive and back in his arms.

"I...I accept,"


End file.
